Femme Failure
by brilliantmemories
Summary: Petey receives a C in Mr. Hattrick's Math class. He was always a straight A student, so why a C ? Read to find out! My first Fan Fic by the way.


Alright, I wasn't really sure on what way to write this. So I guess I'm hinting at a little PeteyxGary.

Thank you to **_Shade Mimir_,** my lovely _Beta Reader_ who helped me fix **a lot** of mistakes :) Check out her stories! They're great!

**I do not own any of the characters from the game or the game it's self. Have a nice day.**

* * *

It was a "C+".

Petey looked at his math test again. The letter jumped out at him, haunting him. Mr. Hattrick's sloppy writing scrawled below the mark read:

What happened Pete?

_What did happen?_

He looked over the test once again, cringing at the sight of all the wrong answers. They were all just one number off. Thirty out of forty-five was not a normal score from Pete Kowalski, especially not on a simple math assignment. Walking down the school yard he noticed Gary Smith, his only friend, talking to the new kid. Searching back in his memory, he tried to remember what the new kid's name was…

_Jimmy Hopkins!_

Smiling brightly, he walked over to the two boys.

"Hi! I'm Pete Kowalski!" The little red head held out his hand in glee. Meeting new students always brightened his mood. Jimmy stared at him like he was a nut case then promptly went back to telling Gary a story about his old school at least that was what Petey had gathered.

"Excuse me…" Petey whispered. Jimmy turned his head back, facing him with intensity as he, practically, towering over him.

"What is it?" he growled. Petey immediately looked at Gary, who seemed to be looking off in the distance and… whistling?

He backed away a bit and headed off to the dorm.

_What a rude guy, _he thought.

Trudging back to the dorm, he looked back at Gary who seemed to having a good time with Jimmy. Petey didn't think of himself as the type of guy who was pushed around. He sat down at the desk, starting to do his homework. Taking out his research papers, he noticed the math test flutter slowly to the ground. Petey grabbed the test vigorously. He knew he couldn't let Gary find it. The best student at the school had received a C+? Who knew what Gary would say? He stashed the test into his pillow case and returned to his homework: three pages of math problems. He searched through the drawers, finding a pencil, an eraser and some loose-leaf.

He rested the tip of the pencil against the paper, but it didn't move. Petey sat there, squirming in the cheap, wooden chair.

Suddenly the door burst open and Gary came through.

"Ahhh Femme-boy! Wasting your time on a piece of paper?" he teased, poking Petey in the back as he walked by.

"You wouldn't dare think of skipping class would you?"

The question had caught Petey off guard. He swirled his whole body around and glared at Gary.

"I guess not…" Petey shrugged. Gary was known for his horrible grades. He couldn't care less about what he got on his tests. On the other hand, Petey worked hard to earn his ranks. He had even worked hard for the C+! Gary grinned amusedly, flopping onto his bed and relaxing with his eyes closed. Petey couldn't help but find him self staring at Gary rather than doing his essay. Gary opened one eye.

"What are you staring at?" he asked smugly.

"N-nothing." Petey stuttered turning back around and focusing on his math problems. Gary's words went in one ear and out the other.

"I really like this Jimmy kid, he's fascinating."

"Okay." It was hard work to keep Gary out his head as he addressed the math problems one by one. After about an hour of drowning him out, Petey was finally finished.

_This is sure to get me an A+! _Petey thought happily. He spun around in the chair only to find Gary still lying on his bed.

_Sleeping peacefully? Or relaxing, watching every move of mine?_

Petey quietly opened the drawer and pulled out a white piece of regular paper. Glanced over at Gary, who was still relaxing. Picking up the yellow pencil, he began to sketch his posture with perfection. The only class he would never fail was Art.

* * *

"What's wrong with you Petey?" Mr. Hattrick spoke loud and clearly. He held another C+ paper up. Those numbers weren't Petey's. They were similar though.

"That isn't my writing, sir." Pete tried not to stumble on his words.

"Well, who would take your homwork and change most of the answers?!" he bellowed. Passing students glanced in his direction to quickly scurry away. There was Gary, standing at an angle so he could see Mr. Hattick yelling at Petey.

"I don't know, sir" Petey mumbled.

"Well, then why are you making these accusations?!" Mr. Hattrick lost it. "You may be the smart kid, Pete, but you can not cheat the teachers!"

Petey grabbed his homework assignment and scrambled out the door. On his way to the dormitory, he saw Gary in the corner of his eye, grinning.

Darting past the students Petey ran to his dorm room, threw himself onto his bed. He smothered his face into the pillow and screamed, thrashing his fists against the top of the mattress. Then he stopped. He could hear footsteps walking in the room. Petey quickly stood up, wiping away tears, to see Gary looking at him from across the room.

"Femme-failure," he chuckled.

"Shut up Gary! Shut up!" Petey grasped his pillow and threw it at Gary, who caught it before the impact. Petey sprang up and ran towards him, only to have his head pushed back. He used his other hand to find the dreadful test.

"Ah, so you're a failure and a girl!" he threw his head back and laughed.

"Even though I already knew you were a girl!" He laughed even harder, holding his sides. Furious, Petey grabbed the test and crumpled it up and threw it in Gary's face. He was bending over, holding his stomach in laughter.

"You did it! You changed my papers!" Petey was furious. He clenched his fists tightly.

"You little...! Argh!!" Petey screamed in anger. He pulled his hair in frustration, staring at the Gary, who was laughing hysterically.

After he stopped laughing he looked at Petey, who was standing there with arms folded. Gary stared him down. Afterwards, he started to chuckle. Petey shifted all his weigh and looked at the sociopath. Gary raised his eyebrow and gave him the "what-are-you-looking-at" look. Petey may have hated the way he treated him, but he could hate never Gary. Petey looked up into his glorious eyes, smiled, and then threw his arms around his neck.

"Women are so hard to understand." Gary groaned.


End file.
